All or Nothing
by Roamin' Catholics
Summary: It's a One Shot Romance between Lancelot and Arthur's sister Kate. Please read, and review! I hope you like it :


**Hope you like it :)**

Lancelot sighed and walked up behind her. She looked at him as he sat down beside her. She brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face, exposing the faint freckles on her delicate nose.

'You can't stay mad at Arthur forever, he's your brother' Lancelot sighed

'He's only doing it to protect you, because he loves you' he said after she didn't say anything.

'No he's not he's acting insane' she said turning away.

'Love makes people insane, he wouldn't know what to do if he lost you' He rested his head against the tree next to Kate's.

It was late in the afternoon; the sky was black, cloaked in rolling dark clouds that were occasionally illuminated by a sudden flash of sheet lightning. It had started to lightly rain and they could tell it was about to get heavier.

'Quick come back inside' Lancelot said standing up.

Kate looked up at him, drops of rain falling on her delicate face. Lancelot took her hand and lifted her up before walking back to the village. They had just reached the gate when it started to pore, they started to run, Lancelot opened the door to his room and Kate ran inside, he quickly shut it behind him.

Lancelot looked at her, her wet blue dress hugged her slender frame and her dark dripping hair fell to her elbows, she flicked her hair, her beauty to the breath from Lancelot. She laughed when she saw him staring at her. He took a few steps closer to her. They stood there for a few moments staring at each other. Kate took a step forward so they were only a foot apart.

Kate reached out to stroke Lancelot's cheek; he tried to suppress the shiver coursing through him at the contact. He kissed her palm and pulled her closer, gently catching her mouth with his own.

They could both feel blood pumping vigorously through their veins as adrenaline flooded their bodies in their surrender. Kate let Lancelot's lips massage her own, She felt him slowly part his lips and deepen the kiss, his tongue invading her willing mouth. Cautiously, she returned the gesture, uncertain at first, then with equal passion. It felt as though she was melting inside.

He traced a finger along her hairline and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She looked wild, her damp, dark hair curling around her shoulders and her long eyelashes clustered with rainwater

The hands on her shoulders moved round and began slipping of her dress ever so carefully. She felt Lancelot's body pressed to hers letting the clothing fall to the floor, he began kissing her neck. She sighed, leaning back into his embrace. They both fell onto the bed kissing.

Lancelot broke away. A shuddering sigh escaped Kate's lips but she became suddenly afraid that he was going to say something awful: that what they were doing was wrong and had to stop

There was a pause and Lancelot couldn't resist kissing her briefly once more before asking, "So – how does it feel?" with a mischievous grin.

"How does what feel?"

"Being insane."

She stared up at him and whispered with all seriousness, "Well, I hope you should know," and reached around his neck to pull him down for another slow kiss.

Lancelot began trailing his lips down Kate's neck, kissing gently. She moaned quietly, her breathing laboured, as she curled her fingers in his hair. Goosebumps snaked over her skin at his touch and she gasped as she felt his warm mouth at her breast. She felt his hands exploring her body, touching her in places she'd never been touched.

Ready, he positioned himself between her legs and planted a soft kiss on her mouth. "Are you sure?"

She pulled him down for another kiss in confirmation.

Slowly Lancelot entered her, and she gasped at the sudden pain. Kate kept one hand rested on the back of his neck, the other stroking his back. They breathed in ragged unison, their eyes remaining locked, as Lancelot moved as gently as he could. The initial pain over with, Anna began moving her hips with his, building a mounting rhythm.

Soon, Kate felt Lancelot shudder as he let out a laboured sigh. He collapsed briefly against her before rolling to her side and gathering her into his arms.

She nestled closer. "I feel so safe with you…" she mumbled before falling asleep against his chest.

**Please review it's my first story and I want to know if it was any good. Don't have to sign in!**


End file.
